The speed of metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors is closely related to the drive currents of the MOS transistors, which drive currents are further closely related to the mobility of charges. For example, NMOS transistors have high drive currents when the electron mobility in their channel regions is high, while PMOS transistors have high drive currents when the hole mobility in their channel regions is high.
Germanium is a commonly known semiconductor material. The electron mobility and hole mobility of germanium are greater than that of silicon, which is the most commonly used semiconductor material in the formation of integrated circuits. Hence, germanium is an excellent material for forming integrated circuits. In the past, however, silicon gained more popularity since its oxide (silicon oxide) is readily usable in the gate dielectrics of MOS transistors. The gate dielectrics of the MOS transistors can be conveniently formed by thermally oxidizing silicon substrates. The oxide of germanium, on the other hand, is soluble in water, and hence is not suitable for the formation of gate dielectrics.
With the use of high-k dielectric materials in the gate dielectrics of the MOS transistors, however, the convenience provided by the silicon oxide is no longer a big advantage, and hence germanium is reexamined for use in the formation of MOS transistors.
In addition to germanium, compound semiconductor materials of group III and group V elements (referred to as III-V compound semiconductors hereinafter) are also good candidates for forming NMOS devices for their high electron mobility.
A challenge faced by the semiconductor industry is that it is difficult to form germanium films with high germanium concentrations, pure germanium films, and III-V compound semiconductor films. Particularly, it is difficult to form high-concentration germanium or III-V films with low defect densities and great thicknesses. Previous research has revealed that when a silicon germanium film is epitaxially grown from a blank silicon wafer, the critical thickness of the silicon germanium film reduces with the increase in the percentage of germanium in the silicon germanium film, wherein the critical thickness is the maximum thickness the silicon germanium film can reach without being relaxed. When relaxation occurs, the lattice structure will be broken, and defects will be generated. For example, when formed on blank silicon wafers, the critical thickness of a silicon germanium film with a 20 percent germanium percentage may be only about 10 nm to about 20 nm. To make things worse, when the germanium percentage increases to 40, 60, and 80 percent, the critical thicknesses are further reduced to about 6-8 nm, 4-5 nm, and 2-3 nm, respectively. When the thickness of germanium films exceeds the critical thickness, the number of defects increases significantly. Accordingly, it is not feasible to form germanium or III-V compound semiconductor films on blank silicon wafers for the purpose of forming MOS transistors, particularly fin field-effect transistors (FinFETs).